Not So Long Ago
by MissPrettyCullen
Summary: The Cullen's try to find old home videos from when they were kids. Funny and cute home video's from one Cullen to the other.


Not so long ago

Story plot: Emmett finds the house of his childhood/human hood and there are old videos of Emmett which the Cullen's watch together,

Bella's POV

I huddled up in Edward chest on the Cullen's big leather sofa, everyone has gathered to watch old video's that we found of Emmett's childhood. We found them in a house that Emmett pointed out on the way to the park, he said it looked very familiar and it happened to be the house of his human hood.

Carlisle had to buy a ancient video player that actually worked for these kinds of films. I looked at Emmett as he pulled out the first video from the box. He carefully shoved it into the player.

The T.V went black, but all of a sudden we all saw little Emmett wearing a graduation cap next to a little red head girl.

_A young woman's voice came from next to the camera, "Little Emmett is growing so fast, kindergarden graduation already!"_

_A large white sign that said 'KINDERGARTEN GRADUATES!' hung above the students. There was live size paintings of all the students that hung up behind them._

_The camera then zoomed in on Emmett who just received a cupcake like everyone else in the class._

_Emmett yelled at the teacher, "Vanilla?!"_

"_Uh Oh," Emmett's mother whispered._

_Emmett stood up from his seat holding his vanilla cupcake, "I want chocolate!"_

_The teacher turned to Emmett, "Sorry sweetie, but theirs no more."_

_Even though the camera was in black and white, you can tell that Emmett's face went red, "She gets chocolate!" He pointed at the red head next to him. "Then I want chocolate!"_

"_Sorry but," the teacher didn't know what to say._

_Emmett pushed the red head out of her seat, the rest was covered by the teachers coming to stop him. A crowd of teachers hovered around the red headed girl. All of a sudden, Emmett peaked out from the crowd. Squeezing through with his cubby body, but when he came out in his hand was the chocolate cupcake._

_He sat happily in his seat as the crowd drifted off and the girl stopped crying, Emmett ate his cupcake with a smile of his face._

_The camera went off._

It was silent for a moment when Emmett burst out laughing, "I just as smart then!"

"Yeah, smart," Jasper snickered.

Rosalie smiled, "You were so cute and chubby! I would just squeeze you all day." It wasn't something I was used to coming out of Rosalie's mouth, but she's gotten nicer lately.

"I am a determined person and when I want a chocolate cupcake, I want a chocolate cupcake," Emmett said proudly. "But, I do not want a chocolate cupcake."

Esme smiles, "That was a cute video, you look just like you did then."

Carlisle stood by the box, "Next video?" Everyone nodded. "What about 'Halloween'?"

"Totally," Alice chirped up.

Carlisle took the last film out of the machine and added the next.

_Emmett stood, dressed as a pumpkin on a sidewalk. His bag was full of candy, almost overflowing._

_A familiar woman's voice asked," Don't you think you have enough there?" _

_Emmett was practically dragging the bag because of its weight, "This holiday comes once a year so let it be good!"_

_He stomped his feet to the next doorstep where a little old lady stood in a withes outfit, "What are you suppose to be, little cutie?"_

_Emmett ignored her, "Enough chit chat, bring on the stash!"_

_His mom gasped she whispered to the father who was holding the camera, "I'm so embarrassed."_

_The old lady gave Emmett a few lollipop and Emmett looked at the bag then at her, "You call that candy? You mean that I walked all the way here for this? No, no, no give me more, or I'll call someone!"_

_The lady raised an eyebrow, "Call who?"_

"_I know people," Emmett said a little annoyed. "And people like candy! You don't want me waiting her all day woman!"_

_His mom gasped again, "Emmett apologize to the nice lady!"_

"_Yeah right! She should apologize to me! All I want a few extra lollipops!" A smile grew on his face. "Please?"_

_The camera stopped_

Everyone was laughing.

"You were so cute," I laughed. "So rude though!"

"Thank god you don't eat anymore," Edward said. "I would never get in your way!"

"I remember the kids who did that on Halloween," I said. "Everyone hated them, always asking for more."

"Typical Emmett," Jasper added.

"Oh come on," Emmett said. "If you were put in that kind of situation you would have acted the same way! I was being normal, if I remember correctly that old lady never gave out candy on Halloween again."

"I wonder why," Edward laughed.

"I wonder…" Emmett said.

Rosalie opened the box to look for another video, "Lets see..." She picks up on that says 'First Birthday'. "This!"

Rosalie takes out the last video and pops in the next.

_Emmett is sitting in a high chair by a big cake, one candle is burning and light his face up. Everyone started singing._

_"Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Emmett,_

_Happy Birthday to you!"_

_Emmett clapped his little chubby hand and then plopped his head in the cake. He picks his face and starts laughing, he points at his head which had a burning candle on it, his hair was starting to catch on fire. Emmett started to clap his hands again._

_"No!" A woman's voice shouted._

_Emmett started to mumbled the 'Happy Birthday' song. He kept on eating cake as his father tried to get the fire out of his hair._

_"Blech, Chi Quin," Emmett said with his mouth full of cake._

_The candle fall on the table and Emmett picks it up and started chewing on it._

_The camera went out._

"Ew," I mumbled.

"It could of tasted good," Emmett yelled.

"Believe me, I've tried wax!"

Emmett stuck out his tongue then put his hand up for a high five, I quickly smack my hand against his, "OW! Geez Emmett, what the hell?" I rubbed my hand, the pain was awful.

"Emmett," Edward growled.

Emmett chuckled, "Calm down."

Edward glared at him, then Emmett whispered to me, "Wax buddies."


End file.
